A Light In Shadowed Existence
by Leunra
Summary: As an infant she was abandoned by her family. As a child, misunderstood and avoided by her peers. An adolescent,left by the one she recognized as her mother. A young woman, pursued by many until a certain Demon Lord. As an individual she was destined for
1. A Present From the Gods

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha and gang, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the story plot, if the story is similar to anyone else's then ...sorry.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here I am again with another story... I hope that you all like it. Something new and hoping that it's something different from everything else in this fandom, though that's highly unlikely. Anyway here it is, the prolouge for _"The Light in Shadowed Existence"_**

* * *

_A Present From the Gods_

The day promised a change, one that will alter the lives of many individuals, some not even in this world. A figure cloaked in shadows remained still, ever vigilent with their meditation. The only source of light seen in the small room was two candles, nearly spent to it's last inch.

Suddenly a burst of sunlight penetraded throughout the whole room when one shaken individual pushed through the doors. "We need you," the man said, desperately. A pair of sharp brown eyes turned to stare at him with calculating gaze, he froze with fear, "please...lady...there is something...by the well that is most perflexing."

"Leave, I will be there shortly," commanded the female. The man bowed and ran off, uncomfortable in her prescense. The woman then turned back and continued with her activity. "I will try to prove helpful...I will protect this blessing as much to my abilities dear kami."

------------------------

The Bone Eater's Well, an abandoned and nearly forgotten landmark in the village. It was ignored by the villagers when it no longer held water and lost it's purpose. Now, many years later the well is recognized again for it's omnious glow and aura.

Humans crowd the well in fear and curiosity all wondering what it was and why it was here. "Stand back!" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice whom they recognized as their miko, Midoriko. They awed at her strong presence and moved to make a pathway for her leading to the well.

The village was indeed very fortunate to have the help of this particular miko. She is known to be, by far, the strongest of the priestest known, in spirt and in power.

Upon reaching the well she turned to her right looking down at the hunched figure of the village elder. "When was this noticed?"

The old man looked up and squinted his eyes from the mid-day glare, "only this morning my lady," he reported.

"I want everyone to leave," she looked at the crowd and all followed her command. As soon as everyone was gone she turned her attention to the well and slowly approached it.

The well glowed of a bright purple and blue, she reached to touch the light and it sparked in the process, reacting to her touch as well as to her spiritual powers. Ignoring the sharp pain she focused on what is at hand, to break the barrier that sealed the well's occupant.

With another push the barrier shattered, looking down the dark depths of the well she smiled once she caught sight of her target.

With one swift movement she landed gracefully on the bottom. The miko knelt down and inspeted the bundled figure closer to her person. Gently removing the coverings she first noticed bright cerulean eyes that stared back at her. Once all coverings were removed she took in the infants features noting the pointed ears, although the infants was nearly bald the miko could see little fluffs of black soft hair.

The child coo'ed and grabbed the miko's finger with her tiny hands. Midoriko smiled, "You are beautiful," she whispered as she rocked the small figure back and forth. "The gods have given me a precious gift," the infant yawned. "I will take care of you child...my Kagome."

* * *

**Okay so what do you all think? Yeah sorry it's short, after all this is only the beginning of the story. I don't want to go into it that quickly, just want to introduce it to you. You know, so that you could get aqquainted with it. **

**Please, please, please! Do leave a review, I don't care if it's an anonymous review or a signed review I just want to know what you, the readers, think about it. It would very much help me and make me very very happy. It would also be _very_ helpful if you leave a review with some feedbacks besides "update!" I honestly wanna know if it's bad, good, okay and why...I know I'm asking a lot, but if it's gonna help to make this story better then I'm all for it, and I don't want to waste my time if the story isn't so great. So, you all know what to do: leave a review! Hey that kinda rhymed.**


	2. My Home at Last

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha and gang, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: **Wow. I was shocked by how many people actually reviewed, kinda feel worried that I might not live up to the expectations. Bear with me people my writing style sucks and I'm not exaggerating. Sorry about the long wait, while some have summer vacation I am one of the lucky few who have class. This is my last and final term so I'm getting more serious with my studies (not that I wasn't before), also weekends are cut short for me so less time to work on this story. I'm not saying that I've been really busy, other times I must admit I've been kinda...slacking. Okay, well here it is Chapter 1.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_My Home at Last_

---------------------

"Y..you're leaving!" The village elder stuttered, baffled at the miko's decision.

The priestess merely bowed. "Hai., I've done all I can for this village. It is time for me to leave." Everyone in the small room could only stare at one another, none looking too happy.

A middle age woman looked at her with pleading eyes, "but miko...what will become of our village? Without you who will protect us from the demons and evil spirits lurking in the fores? Onegai...do reconsider."

Head still bowed, she scowled, she knew that staying here would only make the village dependent on her. "I came to offer my assistance and help, this village attracted many evil spirits and I came only to rid of them." She got up and bowed to show respect. "Sorry...but I travel, there are other villages that need my help, another miko will take my place." She reasoned only to reassure them.

The villages didn't feel at all too confident about this. Another miko, but this one was told to be the strongest why else would they trust their lives on another miko that cannot compare?

"Is there nothing we can do to make you stay?" Another begged, ready to go down on his hands and knees.

She looked at them and shook her head, no . . . there was nothing that can change her mind. Immediately she left the room, whispers of worry and cries of hopelessness can be heard, but she remained firm with her decision. Leaving is best for the child that is in her care.

---------------------

"Midoriko-sama," a woman her age called from behind her, the miko turned back to look at the smiling female. "Here." She handed her the small sleeping infant, "she's a well behave child," she laughed. Midoriko's lips curved up slightly as she rocked the child. "She is beautiful," the woman added.

"Yes...she's a blessing," the miko answered.

The woman looked at her, opening her mouth to say something but held back. Her eyes shifted from side to side, unsure of how to put into words the thoughts plaguing her mind. "Midoriko-sama . . . I have something for you, from my husband and me."

Midoriko turned her attention to the retreating female, 'a gift,' she thought a bit confused. The young woman came back with a weapon in hand. She could only stare at the female. "It's for her...your child."

"A bow," Midoriko mused, "you didn't have to lady..."

"Hinori," she answered quickly, "no, it is a gift!" She insisted, forcing the weapon to the miko. "She will be learning after you ne? To become a priestess like yourself?" Midoriko nodded, "then it will be perfect... my husband worked endless nights on this...made sure that it was perfect, that there would be no blemish of any sorts. He used the best wood, carved it until its curve is just right for better accuracy and flight. I'm sure you can train her where you'll be residing."

"Yes," part of her decision was based on this infant, for Kagome. A demon growing up in a world of humans, she wasn't quite sure if the villagers would accept this child. After all they feared all demons, even her fellow companion Kirara was not allowed to be near the village. She made sure to keep the child's true identity a secret in fear of what may happen to her. Luck was on her side for the child didn't display any prominent markings save from the slightly pointed ears. She didn't know when she'll begin to display her demonic markings, or hide any abilities she may present in the future.

She knew of only one place where she can raise Kagome as normal as a human raising a demon child can be...her home.

"Thank you...I appreciate this kind gratitude...we must go. How can I ever repay you?"

"You've done enough Midoriko-sama...compared to what you've done this bow is only a portion of what we owe you...if anything what can _we_ do to help?" She looked at Midoriko who only stared at the child. "She has quite a strong presence within her. She'll be a strong miko, with many struggles ahead of her." She watched the change of emotion on the miko's face, "but she will meet them with determination...I admire your kind miko. I want to be of help for her in the future...but how?"

"If possible your children can become a miko. I _will_ need your help in the future lady Hinori."

"Then I am more than willing."

---------------------

The travel was long but did not prove too difficult. Kirara met up with the miko near the well where Kagome was found, by an old tree that was told to hold the powers of time: the Gonshiboku Tree. She then paid her respect to the Bone Eater's Well, for giving her this child that seemed soo different from the rest.

Coming to a hill she turned to her companion, a neko youkai in her true form, Midoriko smiled, "we are home Kirara...finally." The feline purred in reply, it's been nine months since they left their home. Nine months of traveling from village to village to serve and protect those that were in need. Both we're exhausted from the long trek, not to mention the many wild demons they have encountered.

Kirara growled softly, more and more demons have been following them, to be exact, her master. It seems that Midoriko's ever growing power is attracting its fair share of demons, alluring them to the strange aura that is close to being unbound. She feared for her master's safety. She didn't think the miko can handle her born gift.

"Kirara... come." They walked the winding uphill path, and up that hill was a logged wall, a strategic barrier that kept many creatures from entering this particular village. If by luck one demon does enter its chances of survival would be very slim. The villagers were trained to kill demons, a village dedicated to eradicating the pest that roamed the darkest of the forest. Midoriko's home, the village of the demon exterminators.

Guards that were up in the watchtower squinted to get a better look at the two figures, but they knew better just from seeing the doubled cream and black tail of the large cat. "IT'S THEM, THEY'RE BACK! OPEN THE GATES!" One of the guards shouted, he jumped from the tower to meet the arriving miko. Once the gates were opened he ran up to the two and stopped in front of the young woman. "You're back...and here to stay I suppose."

She nodded and the man laughed, "great! I shall inform everyone and we'll have a feast tonight." He then noticed that the thing the miko was carrying was beginning to move. Then a small cry was heard and he looked at the miko in disbelief, "Midoriko . . . wha"

"I found her Amaru-san," she replied quickly.

Upon closer inspection the guard noticed the sapphire eyes and his breath hitched, 'the child,' he thought. "I see...well it's great to have you back." He then walked away a little too quickly after seeing the child.

---------------------

Many years have passed since the arrival of Midoriko in the Taijiya's village. Kagome is now a young lady nearing maturity with the age of twelve seasons since the miko found her. Midoriko is thirty-one years of age, still a miko and like she promised began teaching Kagome the ways of a priestess. The young demoness showed great potential, at a tender age she managed to harness her spiritual powers with ease.

Beautiful, a word often used to describe Kagome and that she was. Her eyes remained the unique shade of sapphire, her hair raven with a sheen to match the shade of her eyes. Her markings began to show when she was a decade old. Pale lilac stripes adorned her cheeks, wrist, hips, and ankles.

She was never feared by those around her, in fact demons were very much accepted in this particular village. The only problem she faced was trying to fit in with her peers. Every girl envied her for her beauty and her different traits. Kagome learned that children at this age can be cruel. With jealousy fueled hate, she was the subject of many jokes because of her different markings.

Crying would be any normal child's reaction to this treatment, Kagome, on the other hand, remained quiet and calm during the many taunts and sneers of the village children. She would often walk away, knowing that none of the children would play with her in games and continue her lessons with Midoriko. No complaints were heard from her, she knew that she was different and that at least everyone was comfortable with whom she was.

This wouldn't be the only problem she'll face.

Midoriko is using every ounce of her control to keep this ever growing power inside of her. There has been more and more demon related attacks, all drawn to her. Added to that are bits and pieces or random pictures that would flash in her mind, it made no sense so far but she paid no heed to this before. Now, it seems that she'll have to confront her problems, even though she wasn't sure if the young demoness is ready for what may happen.

---------------------

While meditating Kagome couldn't help but look at her mother figure. Earlier that day she overheard a conversation between some of the older women in the village. They were talking about Midoriko, how Amaru 'loved' her. She was happy to find out that someone thinks of her with such great affections. 'She needs to settle and have a family,' she thought.

Dark brown eyes quickly opened to look at the young demoness. Kagome looked away from her piercing gaze. "You should be meditating child,' she said.

Kagome bowed her head, raven silky hair cascading down from her shoulders to create a black waterfall like picture to cover her face. "Gomen...it's just...I overheard someone say that Amaru-sama is in love with you."

Midoriko's gaze never faltered from the demon. Amaru, she knew of his feelings toward her, but somehow she felt that showing any feelings of affection back to him, would feel as if she's betraying someone. "Don't you want to fall in love Midoriko-sama?"

She closed her eyes and looked away from the demon, "Love...shouldn't be fooled with Kagome ...I can't just fall in love when I have a duty to keep. You'll learn that sometimes...duty comes first."

"But love is important," she replied, pushing the subject more.

Midoriko looked at Kagome and smiled, "why this talk of love Kagome? Are yo- ah..." The images came back and with much more intensity.

---------------------

_"Go, take care of yourself and our treasure Midoriko," warm hands cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears that fell continuously. _

_"I can't leave you," she cried. She looked at the man, the stripes that adorned his face, and choked a sob. _

_"Shhh..." he said and smiled. "Just do it." _

---------------------

Gasping for air she couldn't believe what had just happened. Before the images were just that images, but now it was a scene that somehow related to her. "Midoriko-sama?" The demoness looked worried, the priestess was talking to her then all of a sudden everything went black. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine...I just...remembered something is all. We're done for today...you can go and pick some herbs if you want." The demoness left, a bit hesitant but with her reassurance, did as she was told.

Midoriko walked in the hut and sat on the floor, "Kami." She whispered, "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...so how is it? It's not a cliff-hanger...I think...but according to the outline this is where I gotta stop. Besides you've all waited long enough. So please review! I'll be working on chapter 2. By the way, my internet's been crap lately so I might not respond to some reviews are quickly as I did before. Also, for those I didn't send a response thanks!

**LILY, fluffy-sama's worshipper, kari konoko, betty, Valentine, Aubrin Xerva**


End file.
